A Garota Do Cabelo Rosa
by Nathalyie
Summary: Eu a conheci de um jeito inesperado. Em um acidente de carro. O nosso acidente de carros. E então, me apaixonei. Pela garota mais complicada do universo. E a mais encantadora." ::.SasuxSaku.::Sasuke pov's::.
1. Prefácio

**Prefácio.**

Eu jamais pensei que correria tanto na minha vida. Eu jamais imaginei que sofreria tanto por alguém. Eu jamais sonhei que choraria por uma garota na minha

vida. Eu sabia que haviam grandes obstáculos em me envolver com uma pessoas como Sakura, ou Hana, como vocês preferirem. Ela nunca foi igual às outras.

Ela é especial. Ela é diferente. Ela é, incomum. Mas é absurdamente incrível, o fato de como ela arranja confusões. Um imã de perigo ambulante, em outras

palavras. Mas eu agradeço a isso, pois foi graças a uma confusão dela, que eu a conheci. Foi amor à primeira vista, eu acho. Nos envolvemos, namoramos e até

mesmo noivamos. E então, eu recebi essa devastadora notícia.

_**Ela perdeu a memória.**_


	2. Capítulo 1

**1º Capítulo.**

Pela primeira vez, eu havia decidido tomar um caminho diferente para o estúdio. estava escutando uma música, que eu por acaso

não conhecia. O sinal ficou verde e então, foi tudo rápido demais.

Meu carro estava atravessando quando o som de buzinas chegou aos meus ouvidos. Um carroem alta velocidade corria em minha

direção. Eu brequei e virei o volante o máximo que pude, e meu carro derrapou na pista deserta, deixando o cheiro desagradável de

borracha queimada. O outro carro, continuou a derrapar, e então colidiu com um grande muro, pegando fogo em seguida. Sai do meu

carro e olhei para o carro pequeno de cor vermelha, que pegava fogo do outro lado da rua. Havia uma garota no volante, desmaiada.

Ignorando meu subconciente, que me dizia pra não mexer na garota, e nem me aproximar do carro prestes a explodir, eu me aproximei,

pegando a garota no colo e a levando em direção ao meu arro, e com uma mão, eu deitei o banco, a colocando cuidadosamente no

mesmo. Observei atentamente aquele corpo pequeno e frágil. Ela era -(e ainda é)- leve demais. Os cabelos eram longos, e tinham uma

incrível tonalidade rosa bebê, que fiicaria ridicula em qualquer um, mas que nela caia tão bem. Eu tentava imaginar qual seria a cor dos

olhos dela. Com certeza, tão exóticos quanto seus cabelos. Tallvez um azul. Me pareceu combinar com ela. Olhei então para seu corpo.

Pequeno e de pele branca, com belas curvas, sem dúvida. Haviam vários cortes superficiais, nada grave. Ao fundo, a sirene da ambulância

se fez presente. Novamente, ignorando meu subconciente, adentrei na ambulãncia junta da pequena garota. Senti os olhares curiosos

sobre mim. Olhei para o relógio e sorri. Eu estava absurdamente atrasado para a assinatura do meu novo filme.

Meu empresário Orochimaru, iria me matar.


	3. Capítulo 2

**2º Capítulo.**

- "... te deu na cabeça para vir aqui? Você devia ter seguido direto para...."- a muito, eu havia parado de dar atenção ao sermão que Orochimaru me

dava. Eu observava a garota que estava deitada com vários tubos por seu frágil e delicado corpo. Um lençol cobria-a até os ombros, e seu peito subia

e descia regularmente. A máscara de oxigênio em sua face pálida, dava-lhe um aspecto doentio.

Ela não tinha nada de grave, mas o médico constatou que ela estava emocionalmente frágil. Algo que aconteceu antes do acidente, havia afetado de

mais o consciente dela. Os cortes do acidente já haviam sido tratados, e em uma semana ou duas, já não haveriam vestígios dos mesmos. Porém, ela era

mantida sedada, devido ao fato de que à algumas horas atrás, ela acordou chorando e gritando desesperadoramente. Eu estava lá naquele momento. E,

pela primeira vez, vi seus olhos. Um verde esmeralda profundo e belo. Combinava tanto - se não mais - quanto o azul que eu havia pensado. Ela era

imcomparávelmente incomum. Belamente incomum.

5 meses após aquele acidente, eu ainda pensava na garota de olhos verde esmeralda. Eu estava gravando meu mais novo filme, e novamente - como

era comum naquela época - eu estava atrasado. Caminhava apressadamente, com a cabeça abaixada para não ser reconhecido e inevitavelmente, ser

atacado pelas fãns, doidas por um pedaço da minha roupa. E então, logo na esquina, eu trombei com alguém.


	4. Capítulo 3

**3º Capítulo.**

O destino só podia estar brincando comigo. Ou tirando uma com a minha cara, afinal, me torturar deve ser divertido. Na

minha frente, caida no chão - e óbviamente me xingando mentalmente - estava a garota de cabelos e olhos exóticos. Foi

inevitável abrir um sorriso.

- "An... O moço, você está bem?"- é eu devo estar com cara de idiota mesmo, porque agora, ela tá me encarando como

se eu fosse louco.

- "Ah sim, eu estou. Desculpe pela trombada. Eu estava com pressa e distraído."- ou tentando ser rápido o suficiente para

não ser decaptado pelo meu empresário. Tanto faz. E sem contar que estava distrído, tentando não ser reconhecido por uma

daquelas loucas que queriam as minhas roupas pra leiloar na internet ò.õ

- "Ãn... Você não é aquele ator famoso que fez o personagem do Nolan naquele filme... Como é o nome mesmo?... Ah é, Antes

Do Pôr do Sol...."- é, até ela me reconheceu naquele papel ridículo de homem romantico e carismático. Sasuke, se mata. Aquilo

foi a coisa mais idiota que fez na vida. Deixar o Orochipurpurina escolher um filme pra você atuar... u.u'''

- "Ah, você me reconheceu...."- falei débilmente, olhando para a garota. Ela já havia se levantado. Eu sorri. Então, tive uma

idéia.- "Quer ir tomar um café comigo?"- perguntei, apontando para a cafeteria do outro lado da rua.

- "Mas você não estava atrasado?"- ela me perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- "Orochimaru vai entender."- ou não. Tanto faz. Eu não vou perder a oportunidade de conhecer a garota que não sai da minha

cabeça fazem cinco meses. Começando pelo nome.- "Qual é seu nome?"- perguntei.

- "Meu... nome?"- ela perguntou de modo confuso. Arqueei a sobrancelha.- "Bom..."- ela começou, hesitante.- "Você que saber

qual nome?"- ela perguntou de um modo tão _inocente_, que me dixou confuso. E ela sorriu.- "Eu tenho dois nomes.... Qual você

que saber, Sasuke-kun?"- eu corei, mas não pude deixar de ficar mais confuso. Dois nomes... O que ela queria dizer com isso?

- "Qual é seu nome verdadeiro?"- perguntei.

- "Os dois são verdadeiros. O de antes e o de agora."- ela disse numa voz desisteressada. Eu franzi o cenho.

- "Antes e agora?"- perguntei, e ela acentiu. Suspirei.- "Muito bem... Então qual é o seu nome de agora?"

- "Hana."- combina com ela.

- "Tudo bem, Hana, e... qual é seu nome de antes?"- perguntei, hesitando novamente.

- "Sakura."- ela respondeu em um sussurro tão baixo que tive de fazer muito silencio para escutar. Era um nome que combinava

mais ainda com ela. Com seus cabelos cor de rosa. Mas... o que ela tinha? Dois nomes.... Com certeza, não é um segundo nome dela.

Definitivamente, Sakura esconde... alguma coisa.


End file.
